Having hope
by fangirl4life03
Summary: Of course the changeling had it for the sorceress, she might just feel the same way. Will he still think she does when she starts to ignore him? And why is Raven ignoring him? Does it involve Beast Boy? Her emotions? Or both?
**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans**

Third Person

What was he even thinking? There was no way, like no

way at all, she could ever like him.

Or could she?

Beast Boy sat in the common room looking out of the window. Usually, you wouldn't see him like this, all sad and depressed, like seriously, where was that happy little Beast Boy today?

A lot has been happening lately. Let's just say stuff like, Cyborg playing less video games, Robin being nicer, Starfire really didn't change, she just seemed more happier than usual, and Raven ignoring him for some unknown reason.

The sorceress, the one who doesn't associate a lot, the one who barely smiles, the one with a sort of quick temper, the one who was definitely on the changeling's mind at this exact moment.

He just didn't understand, why was she ignoring him? Well, he hasn't done anything wrong lately. Actually, he hasn't done anything in months.

Yes, these superheroes has changed so much over the last few months.

Robin: boy was he different. Of course he never changed his traffic light clothes, but he changed his personality. He is still very serious when it comes to crime fighting, but now he knows how to relax during his spare time instead of tracking down criminals all the time.

Starfire: She finally learned how to speak without using improper grammar. Of course she was still that joyful Starfire, why wouldn't she? Her life was amazing. Protecting Jump City, having, not only amazing friends, but a family who loved her, and a lovely home. There wasn't anything that could ruin her life.

Cyborg: He could now be half human/half, full human, or full robot at anytime he wanted. How could he possibly do this? Oh right, he made a remote. A remote that could turn him into whichever one he wanted to be. About his personality, was there anything he needed to change? No, of course not, he's a great guy, but he did want to change one thing, his love life. That's right, for months Cyborg has been doing speed dates but could never find Mrs. Right. Maybe he will someday.

Raven: Nothing much to say, she still couldn't show her emotions like she wanted to, but, she could show more than what she used to. Like, enjoying herself with the others, being more open, and believe it or not, a little prank every now and then. Especially on Beast Boy.

Speaking of the green one…

Beast Boy: Wow, who knew he could be so mature? So neat? So good with words? He changed more than anyone, but still had that little fun side of him. His teammates thought they'll never see the day he changed his uniform. Well, it's basically the same, just a bunch of different colors mixed together.

He sighed. He tried everything to get her attention, she just didn't budge. It was just weird how they went from talking, watching movies, and having fun to nothing. Just completely nothing. Not even a simple hi.

His ears perked up at the sound of the common room doors opening. He instantly put on a façade to hide how he was truly feeling.

"Hey BB." He heard his best friend say as the fridge opened.

"Hey Cy! You up for some video games?" Beast Boy asked excitedly making sure not to show his sadness.

"Sorry BB, I have a date so I need to get ready." He got a couple pieces of sandwich meat followed by some bread and smashed them together and walked out the common room while waving at Beast Boy.

Before the doors could closed, Starfire came in followed by Robin and Raven. Great, just great, she just had to show up at the moment he was trying to figure out how to get her to stop ignoring him. Then it hit him, he knew exactly what to do.

Beast Boy ran to his room and threw his stuff all around trying to find the perfect tools for his little project. Of course he was going to clean his room later, he became a clean freak. Anyway, while he was looking for the things he needed, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He definitely had it bad for Raven. Why wouldn't he? She's perfect to him. She's so unique and beautiful in his eyes. He hated how people called her creepy and dark. Sure he called her creepy before, but soon regretted it. He wanted to apologize a million times a day and place tiny kisses on her hand. Even if she forgave him, he still wouldn't stop. He never felt so terrible. He was just trying to hide his true feelings from her. He didn't know any other way to do it.

He soon found the things he needed and placed them on his desk. Then, he realized he didn't need them. He didn't even know what he was going to do with them.

He looked out the window and smiled. He knew exactly who could help him.

Beast Boy's POV

I headed back to the common room and saw Raven in the same place she was in earlier. I stared at the back of her head for a few minutes before snapping out of it. I looked towards the kitchen to see Robin giving a smirk at me. Of course, him and chrome dome just had to know I had feelings for her. I didn't mean to tell them, it accidentally slipped out. I was thinking about her at the moment and realized I liked her and said it out loud. Cyborg and Robin just so happened to be there at the time.

Starfire looked at Robin then at me confused as I just shook my head to show her not to worry about and walked out of the tower to my destination.

Raven's POV

For a couple months now, I haven't spoke to him. Knowing he felt sad about it made me feel sad. I didn't have a choice. For some reason, my emotions act up when I'm around him. It's not like I enjoyed ignoring him. It was killing me not talking to him. I wondered why my emotions only act up when I'm around him.

I feel like its my fault he lost some of his happiness. When I opened up to him, he seemed so happy.

Lately, he hasn't been like that. He only started acting all sad and stuff when I started ignoring him.

I didn't know how much he cared for our friendship. I'm not saying I don't care. Our friendship means a lot to me. I just couldn't take the chance of hurting people. I can show a little of emotion, just not to him. He's the main one I want to show how I really am. He's an amazing person who I care so much about. I love everything about that green little elf. Especially those ears of him. I gasped.

"I like Beast Boy." I accidentally said out loud.

"You like Beast Boy?"

Third Person

Beast Boy was walking the sidewalk of Jump City. He enjoyed walking a lot, it seemed so peaceful. He made his way into a mysterious place that he went to every now and then but didn't tell anyone about it.

"Welcome to Tim's helpful advice-Beast Boy!"

"Hey Tim. Long time no see." Beast Boy said while walking up to him.

"I'm guessing you've found someone else to take advice from since its been at least five months." Tim said while crossing his arms.

"No way!" He yelled while shaking his hands in front of him

"I'm only kidding Beast Boy! So what brings you after five months?" Beast Boy looked down for a second, he always had asked advice from Tim on many things, but never this subject.

"I need advice on how to tell someone how I feel." He said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Wow, its been awhile since I gave advice like that. Before I tell you what you should do, how do you plan on getting her attention? Or do you need advice on that to?" Tim asked while writing something down.

"Yes I need advice on that too." Tim looked at him annoyed while Beast Boy looked confused.

"Beas Boy, you haven't experienced love in your life before have you?" Tim asked while leaning on one hand.

"I- well maybe- well you see-." he sighed, he know he never experienced love before. Terra was just some little crush he had. Like he'll actually be in love with her.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, its not easy to find love. So, here's what you can do, girls like to be surprised. They like mysteries. So, first start off with things like gifts and notes that'll make her wonder, it'll make her want to find out who would be willing to do things so amazing for her. If that doesn't work, come back and I'll have more advice." He smiled and nodded his head. He put a twenty on the table but Tim declined it.

"No need to pay, good luck with Raven."

"Thank- wait, how'd you know I like her?" I asked in a whiney voice. How could he find out about the one I love?

"I didn't, until now. Now if you want her, you better get to it." I smirked before heading out of the store. Tim was very helpful.

….

"You like Beast Boy?" Raven slowly turned her head towards the way of the voice to see Starfire with a smile on her face.

"Umm, I-"

"No need to deny," Starfire interrupted, " I will not tell a soul about this secret Raven, I promise." Starfire walked out of the common room as if nothing was revealed.

At first, Raven wanted to yell after her and deny her feelings for Beast Boy. But what was the point? She was glad the Boy Wonder left out moments ago before her and Starfire's little conversation.

Raven went to her room and tried to focus on meditating but thoughts of Beast Boy rammed through her head. Raven collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Now she finally knew why her emotions acted up around him.

Raven wanted to show her feelings for Beast Boy but was afraid to be rejected. She never thought she'll see the day that she'll fall for the green goblin. After thinking, she realized their was only one option that may work.

A few minutes later, she teleported in front of a mysterious place.

Beast Boy's POV

After arriving to the tower, I instantly went to my room and worked on poetry for Raven.

It's pretty crazy for a guy like me to write poetry but hey, somethings are unexpected. Like, reading books. Doesn't seem like me does it?

About ten minutes later, only three sheets sit in the garbage can and one sheet right in front of me with words on it. I know Raven isn't the type to be into love poems, so I made sure to make it kind of, I don't even know the word for it. Speaking of Raven, I wonder where is she.

I walked out of my room and into the common room and spotted Cyborg, in human form, on the couch with a blonde.

"Hey Cy." I said and walked over to them to see they were giggling.

"Oh hey green bean, what's happening?" he asked realizing I was in the room

"Nun much, who's this?"

"This is Sadie, Sadie this is Beast Boy."

"Very nice to meet you Beast Boy." She said with a British accent.

"Same to you, hey Cy have you seen Raven?" I asked.

"Nah haven't seen her in awhile. Try asking Star."

"Ok thanks!" I said and rushed out and headed to Starfire's room and knocked.

"Hello Beast Boy, how's it going?" she asked with a smile.

"Fine, have you by any chance seen Raven?" I could've sworn her smile just got bigger.

"Why no but she might be training with Robin."

"Ok, thanks Star." I said as I started to the training room.

Of course, Robin was in there, but there was no Raven in sight. Before I could walk out, Robin noticed my presence and headed towards me.

"Hey Beast Boy, something up?"

"Nah, just looking for Raven, have you seen her?"

"Not since this morning."

"Oh."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I swear! She just started ignoring me out of nowhere."

"Well, we do know it has to do something about you since she isn't ignoring the rest of us. I don't need any drama on the team so I need you to find out what's bothering her. Oh and remember it's movie night so it's your turn to pick." He said as he left the training room.

Great, Raven is nowhere to be found and now I'm the one who has to figure out why she's ignoring only me.

Raven's POV

"Welcome to- Raven! It's been three weeks! I feel like my advice isn't good enough for you anymore." Tim said with a playful pout.

"It's nothing like that Tim, I just haven't needed advice lately."

"Well, do you need advice now?"

"Well, this is an advice giving place."

"Ha, you got a point. So what can I help you with?"

"Well, my emotions started acting up and I realized it was only around one certain person so I started to show less around him. Today, I just realized it's because I like him. I really want to show him how I really feel without showing a lot of emotion."

"Ok, it's simple Raven, just make him notice."

"How?"

"Raven, just go for it. Believe you can control your emotions around him, have hope.

 _Hope: I couldn't agree with him more_

 _Me: H-hope? I thought I lost you.._

 _Hope: No, I just been weak a lot lately._

 _Me: Why?_

 _Hope: I'm fading away, but that can change Raven, just have hope._

 _Raven: But, my emotions, they'll get in the way._

 _Hope: Not if you have hope._

 _Raven: Ok, I'll have hope_

"Thanks Tim."

"No problem, good luck with Beast Boy."

"H-how you know?"

"I didn't, until now."

Third Person

Raven walked down the hall to her room with her eyes looking at the floor. Then she ended up on her rear end while rubbing her head.

"Rae, I'm so sorry! Here let me help you-"

*zoom*

"Up." Beast Boy sighed, he didn't like her ignoring him. He hated how they drifted apart. Why was this happening? Why was she ignoring him so much? He missed hearing her soft voice, and that small smile. He remembered when he was so close to kissing her.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a rainy day in Jump City. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were in Japan for a few weeks on a mission while Beast Boy stayed and attended to Raven's cold. After a few days her cold went away. Robin decided he wouldn't make them travel all the way to Japan so he left them in charge of Jump City's protection. Not much crime happened so the two teens just sat back and enjoyed themselves._

 _Raven was on the couch meditating as Beast Boy walked in. He didn't disturb Raven, he knew when she meditated she could control her emotions better._

 _He walked up to the window and watched the sky as the rain fell. His mind soon started focusing on the sorceress. He didn't know he liked her until the day the others went to Japan. Which is why he volunteered to take care of Raven._

" _Hey Beast Boy, sleep well?" Beast Boy turned his head to see Raven approaching him until she stood beside him._

" _Yeah, how about you?" he asked while looking back out the window._

" _Had another nightmare." He looked at her again with worry all over his face. He grabbed her hand and sat on the couch with her._

" _Tell me." He demanded now holding both of her hands._

" _Its not important."_

" _Raven, I just want to be there for you but I can't if you want tell me anything."_

" _That means a lot to me Beast Boy but-"_

 _Beast Boy pulled Raven into a tight hug. He didn't want to let her go. He knew something was bothering her and he just wanted to help._

" _Beast Boy?"_

" _Just know, that no matter what, I'm always here for you."_

" _I'll never forget. Thank you."_

" _Anytime," he let go of her and started to smile, "You're done meditating! Rae please show some of the real-"_

" _Calm down Beast Boy, I can't show a little at a time."_

" _I know, are you ticklish?" Beast Boy asked with that toothy grin._

" _Umm, maybe." She said and shifted her eyes to the floor. Beast Boy took this as a yes. His left hand started moving slowly to her side while Raven was already starting to giggle. Once at her side, he started to tickle her. She started to laugh. He adored her laugh so bad, he wish he could hear it every second. His other hand went to her other side and began to the same as the other one._

 _Raven was trying to get him to stop but didn't succeed. He pinned her to the couch and began tickling under her arms as she continued laughing. He knew his time of getting to see the real her was coming to an end for now, so he started to slow his tickling until it completely stopped. Raven was now breathing heavily as she tried catching her breath._

 _It was so adorable to the green one that he didn't even notice he was rubbing her cheek. At first he got scared wondering what she'll do to him, then he realized her smile was still present and her cheek was now rubbing against his hand. He knew he had to do what he has been wanting to do for awhile now._

 _He closed his eyes and started to lean in and felt her doing the same. Their noses started to touch. They wanted to savor this moment. It felt so amazing to them. Their lips were about to meet until…_

" _Robin calling Beast Boy."_

 _He sighed as he hopped off of Raven and sat back in his seat and grabbed his communicator to see what the Boy Wonder needed._

 _After their little conversation, he looked to Raven to see her reading with an unemotional expression on her face._

 _That was the last time they interacted with each other._

 _End of Flashback_

After thinking about it, Beast Boy's eyes lit up. That was it, it just had to be why she was ignoring him. Why did he actually have to try to kiss the sorceress?

Since that was the last time they spent together, she had to be mad about it. He probably ruined their entire friendship. He just couldn't help himself, he loved her. Of course he still wanted them to be friends, but if she feels the same way, he'll totally want to be with her. Wait, was he joking? Why would he even think Raven would ever like a guy like him? He sighed and shook his head and started walking to his room. He knew it'll never happen.

Raven's POV

I was in my room with my face in my pillow. Why? Why is this so hard for me? I want to tell him but I have a bad feeling I shouldn't. What if he rejects me? We'll probably never be friends again.

 _Knowledge: Raven, what did hope tell you?_

 _Me: To just have hope._

 _Knowledge: That's right. We need you to come to Nevermore, we need to show you why you can't control yourself around him._

 _Me: I already know, I like him._

 _Knowledge: That's not all Raven, come to Nevermore._

I looked at my dresser and saw my mirror on top of it. I went to it and picked it up. What's so important that I have to go in there? I said my favorite three words and disappeared into the mirror.

Once in Nevermore, I had my eyes shut, knowing I had to be in Happy's domain. For some reason, I was always happy, I just didn't know it. I slowly opened my eyes knowing I was about to be greeted by her but I wasn't in her domain. Actually, I didn't even recognize the domain, it was purple? No, a light purple.

"Oh Raven you're here." I turned around and saw Knowledge.

"Who's domain is this?" I asked while looking around at it.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about. I had a feeling you'll end up in this one. This domain belongs to-"

"Hey Rae-Rae!" I turned my head to notice Happy was skipping towards us.

"Hi Happy," I said ignoring the nickname, "What were you saying Knowledge?" I asked while turning my attention back to her.

She adjust her glasses and continued, "This domain belongs to-"

"What up Raven! How's it going?" Brave asked while slapping me hard on the back while Hope just waved and looked weaker than ever. I really needed to do something about that.

"As I was saying," Knowledge took a deep breath, "Raven, this domain belongs to-"

"Wow Raven, you just had to show up." Rude said.

"Yeah, there was no point in coming." Rude's best sister Sloth said.

"Ugh! Why can't I see Beast anymore! You get to see Beast Boy all the time!" Rage yelled. Man was she crazy for Beast.

"Everybody quiet!" Everyone turned to Knowledge in shock as she adjusted her glasses, "Raven this domain belongs to, you know what, just turn around." I raised an eyebrow before doing as she said. When I turned around, I came face to face with me in a light purple cloak.

"W-who are you?" I asked in a curious way.

"The one you've been denying for awhile now, love."

At first I just had a blank face until I realized what she said. My eyes went wide, did she actually just say love? No way, maybe she said like and I just misheard her. Because there was no way I loved Beast Boy, it was just a little crush right?

"Raven, you need to tell him, just look at Hope." Knowledge said. I looked towards Hope to see she was in Timid and Lust's arms. Her eyes was closed, her face looked paler, and her light blue cloak was becoming lighter and lighter. I knew exactly what Knowledge was telling me to do. I looked at all my emotions and nodded as I turned to love.

"Don't worry Raven, I know he feels the same way, you're the love of his life." She said with a warm smile as I returned it.

"R-Raven," my smile soon faded after hearing that weak voice, I turned towards Hope and waited for her to continue, "r-remember, just…have….hope." her eyes closed once again as she laid on the ground and my other emotions went and attended to her. I knew this wasn't the end of her, I still have enough time to save her. It's time to do what I need to do.

I turned towards the exit to my mind and disappeared into my room and started to meditate.

Beast Boy's POV

I laid on my bed for like three hours before finally heading to the common room for movie night.

Once I arrived, I saw all the others except for one, Raven. I hope she comes. It's not fun without her.

"Who's ready for movie night?" I asked in an exciting way.

"You know I am BB! I already got all kinds of snacks!" Cyborg yelled while grabbing sodas, popcorn, and a bunch of candy and jumped onto the couch.

"Oh I know you are Cyborg! Is your date Sadie joining us?"

"Pfft no! When we went to the park, I caught her flirting with the ice cream man."

"Wow, don't worry Cy, you'll find the girl of your dreams soon." I said while patting him on the shoulder.

"So Beast Boy, what are we watching?" Starfire asked in joy as het and Robin sat down.

Before I could answer, my ears perked up to the sound of the common room doors open. I didn't dare look knowing it was Raven, I was shocked when I felt her sit beside me.

"We're going to watch Chainsaw."

"Chainsaw? Beast Boy, don't you think that's a little bit to scary." Starfire asked.

"Don't worry Star, your boyfriend could definitely comfort you through it." Cyborg said.

"You guys know?" Starfire gasped.

"Yep, knew it all along, it was quite obvious." Raven said.

"So, you guys are ok with us dating?" Robin asked.

"Dude, why wouldn't we. You too are perfect for each other." After I said that, blushes started to appear on there cheeks. I smiled as I put Chainsaw in and sat back down between Cyborg and Raven.

After a couple hours into the movie, Starfire got scared and said she'll go to bed, followed by the Boy Wonder. Cyborg went to set up another speed date which left me and Raven alone.

Third Person

What shocked Beast Boy was Raven didn't even bother to leave. He felt her kind of shaking beside him. He knew if he said something, she'll probably leave, but he didn't have to say anything.

"Beast Boy." His eyes went wide after hearing his name come out of her mouth. He turned towards her and made eye contact with her.

"I thought I'll never hear you talk to me again. What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong, I hated ignoring you but I had a feeling I had to."

"Why?"

"I-I-" she thought back to what Hope said. If she wanted to save her, she had to do this.

" _Just have hope."_ She thought to herself.

"Raven?" she snapped out of her thoughts and saw Beast Boy had a concerned look on his face. She noticed how close they lips were now.

"Beast Boy I-"

"Gosh Raven why do you have to be so beautiful?" Raven eyes went wide. Did she actually hear what she thought she heard? She was about to say something until he realized what he said.

"Raven- I didn't mean to- well actually I did mean to- I just couldn't-"

 _Love: Raven!_

 _Raven: What?_

 _Knowledge: It's Hope, she doesn't have that much time left_

 _Happy: Raven you have to tell him!_

 _Brave: Be brave! You can do this!_

 _Timid: W-we don't w-want to loose H-Hope._

 _Raven: Ok! I can do this. I just have to._

"I'm so sorry Raven, I just love you and I couldn't hold my feelings back anymore. I know you don't feel the same way but-" Her lips made contact with his. At first he was in shocked. He thought he would get thrown out of a window or something. He soon relaxed into the kiss and put his hand around her waist and deepened the kiss.

 _Hope: You did it Raven. I'm so proud of you._

 _Raven: This wouldn't be happening if it weren't for you._

 _Hope: Raven, there's no way I helped you, I was weak, this was all you._

 _Raven: Does this mean..._

 _Hope: Yes Raven, you can show your emotions now without destroying anything._

 _The other emotions: Yay!_

The two lovebirds separated and stared into each other's eyes while gasping for breath.

"Raven, did you ever see a note by your door?"

"Now that you mentioned it," she pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of her cloak and started to read it since she didn't read it yet.

 _Of course you can see,_

 _Love can be a mystery._

 _You never know your perfect match,_

 _Until you become attached._

 _Loving you ain't easy, nothing never is,_

 _But I will keep on fighting for a love like this._

"Wow, I wonder who could've wrote this." Raven said.

"I'm wondering the same thing. I love you Rae."

"I love you too Beast Boy."

Once again, there lips locked with each other's.

 _The end_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **So how was that? Pretty nice right? Sorry, my poetry sucks. Those last two lines actually came from a song. You guys might not know it. I'm different from others so I listen to music most people don't listen to. If you guys don't know what it is, it's called Easy Love by R5, which I don't own.. It's my favorite band. Their music just gets to me. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this! Bye for now!**_


End file.
